Confessions of a Messed Up Mediator
by The Obsessive Book-aholc
Summary: What if Paul and Suze exchanged places?What if Paul was working in the Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort and was a permanent resident of Carmel whereas Suze was just a guest in the resort where they first met?How would their lives be?And what about Jesse?AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here it is…I'm finally writing a story after about 2 years…Now first of all, this chapter is a very very basic introduction to the story. Its NOT a prologue (I'm not writing a prologue) but this chapter's main purpose is to give the basic feel of the story. Since it is my first story since about 2 years I beg you not to be too harsh in judging me as a writer. Please send me your feedback regarding the story in the form of reviews. I beg you to not be mean, constructive criticism will do. **

**Oh and I would also like to mention that this story is strictly AU.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot so obviously I do not own this series and blah blah blah…**

**Summary: We all know, that in the Mediator series, Suze meets Paul in the Pebble Beach and Gulf resort, where she worked as a babysitter and he was a guest. But what if Paul and Suze exchanged places, what if Paul was working in the resort and was a permanent resident of Carmel whereas Suze was just visiting. How different would their lives be? Would Suze still end up with Jesse only?**

_Confessions of a Messed Up Mediator_

They told me there'd be palm trees.

I didn't believe them, but that's what they told me.

Oh, I know they have palm trees in Southern California. I mean, I'm not a complete moron.

I've watched _90210,_and everything. But I was in Northern California. I didn't expect to see palm trees in Northern California.

So here I was, sitting in a hotel room of Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort, seeing the palm trees through the window of the room. And I thought, Damn. I wish mom and Andy weren't getting married.

Yeah, you got that right, my mom, Helen Simon was soon going to become Helen Ackerman. And, I, Suze Simon was soon going to have three step brothers and a new step father...this sucked.

Mom and Andy were going to get married this month, in Carmel. So that's why I had to say in the Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort for another three weeks. After the marriage, I was going to move back to New York for a few weeks, till my new family got settled in this new house which Andy was building. The house had not been complete yet, so we could not stay there already, and therefore for now mum and I were staying in room 206 of Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort.

Andy had very graciously offered that we stay in his house for a while, but the thought of moving in with my to-be-step brothers any sooner than I had to, terrified me. So I chose to stay here instead, till the marriage, after which I was to stay with my grandmother in New York for a two weeks. And once the new house, was completed, I would move back here, permanently, and live here with Andy and his three sons.

So soon I had to leave my old school in Brooklyn, in the middle of my sophomore year; abandon the best – and pretty much only – friend I had since kindergarten, leave the city I've been living in for all of my sixteen years. This certainly was torture.

I looked away from the window and around the room. The rooms of Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort were quite decent. From the beautiful French windows of the sitting area of the room, I had a view of the hotel pool which was surrounded by palm trees. The sparkling chandelier which hung from the ceiling looked as ominous as it looked beautiful. Silk curtains framed the windows. A soft carpet covered every inch of the floor. The cream walls were decorated with spectacular paintings and the well polished doors had floral designs carved on them. The room had a huge bathroom, and two other rooms. So yeah, the rooms in the Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort were quite decent.

Just then someone knocked on the room door. I got off from the window seat, I was sitting on and opened the door to see a girl, around my age standing out. She had hair so white, and skin so pink that she could only be an albino.

She smiled at me, a huge smiled which revealed a mouthful of twinkling braces.

"Hi," she said, "I'm here for Percy."

"Who?" I asked.

"Percy?," She had a confused expression on her face, "I'm here to babysit him."

I looked around the room, as if I were trying to locate a Percy hidden somewhere in the room, "I'm sorry but there is no Percy here."

She looked back at the door of the room. "Oops", she said, "I guess, I got the wrong room number. Sorry, to disturb you, I guess I should be going."

And then after giving me another flash of her braces, she turned and left.

**I know, that was an ultra small chapter. But the only reason I have left it so short is because I want to be sure that you'll think that it is good enough, before I continue with it. So please tell me your views about this story…Do you'll think my idea is good? Is the story good? Should I continue with it?...So please review if you think my story is good. If I don't get enough reviews I might think that you'll think that the story sucks and therefore I might discontinue it. And, no that was not a threat, just a mere warning. So please please please review and I promise that I'll give you a huge second chapter in no time…..And in this second chapter, we come across more of Ceecee and Paul and Jesse make their first appearances…=]=]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I apologize for taking so very long to update. I really am sorry, and I confess that I don't have any real excuse for having taken so long. But I promise the next chapter sooner…:)**

**And secondly, here is chapter two, hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not Meg Cabot, go look somewhere else!**

I was sitting by the pool of the Pebble Beach and Gulf Resort, clad in my new Victoria Secret bikini (which I managed to bag at fraction of the price), trying to work on my tan. Coincidently CeeCee was also there with 'the Percy' who was playing in the pool with some other kids who were staying at the Resort.

I was talking to her, generally telling her about the reason why I was here in California. I told her that I was going to go to the Junipero Serra Mission School once I had moved in here permanently, which greatly excited her 'cause apparently, she too went to that school.

She started talking animatedly about Mission, and I groaned inwardly when she mentioned that the school was a hundred and fifty years old. I hate old places.

She then went on telling me about her best friend, Adam. And according to me it was pretty obvious, by the way she talked about him, that she had a huge crush on him. At one point, I even saw her cheeks flair up. And when an albino blushes, it certainly is pretty noticeable.

She then went on telling me about the 'Mission News' which was the school paper she edited. By that time I had lost interest and was just nodding and smiling whenever seemed appropriate.

And that's exactly when I noticed this guy coming out of the pool. And, oh my god! I'm pretty sure that if this was some cartoon, my jaw would have be on the floor. Cause dude, this guy was like a frigging reincarnation of some greek god! And he was in swimming trunks!

Ceecee, noticing my utterly obvious change in expression turned to see, who, or what actually, I was looking at.

"Oh," she said, indifferently, "that's just Paul Slater."

Just?

JUST?

"Oh, don't get so excited, he's a jerk."

I looked at her, with my eyebrows high.

"Yup, he goes to Mission, and is currently dating Miss Popular, Kelly Prescott."

I just nodded, apparently having lost the ability to speak.

And that's when he looked at me. Even though I was blushing furiously inwardly, I looked right back at him, unflinchingly. He smirked, looked me up and down, clearly checking me out. Then with a last wink, he left.

And that's when I blushed!

See, I knew, I was a pretty girl. I had nice brown hair and really pretty emerald green eyes. And even though, due to some reasons, I was not quite popular back in my old school, no one can deny that I was attractive. And in a bikini I looked just fine. So basically, I was used to receiving attention from guys. But I never blushed. Never has Suze Simon blushed because of a guy. Well, atleast that was before Paul Slater came along.

Atleast, he didn't see me blushing. However my flaming cheeks didn't pass Ceecee.

"Whoa, did Paul Slater just check you out?"

I just leaned back into the recliner, "So," I asked, "does he work here?"

"Yeah, he's the tennis coach. Must be his break or something, so decided to come for a swim."

I shrugged.

"Talking about breaks, mine is just about to start. I'm going out to meet Adam at the beach. Wanna tag along?"

"Sure," I smiled.

And that's how I found myself, exactly an hour and a half later, with Ceecee and Adam at the beach.

Adam turned out to be this cute goofy guy, who for some reason, kept on hitting on me, much to Ceecee's horror.

But, whatever, it was actually fun with both of them. They asked me more about New York and Brooklyn, and my old school, and my best friend Gina. And I talked to them about California.

The sun was setting, making the sea glow, and the whole beach was looking really pretty. Well, if there was any reason I would actually want to move to California, it would be the beautiful scenery.

"So, guess what? Paul Slater totally checked out Suze today." Ceecee teased.

"Whoa, the Spawn of Satan checked you out?" Adam exclaimed, disgust etching his features.

"Oh come on, he cant be that bad! At least he doesn't look all that bad" I winked.

At that, both Ceecee and Adam made gagging sounds.

"Oh, believe you me, he is that bad. And besides, now that he is dating the Goddess of All Things Bad In This Universe, Kelly Prescott, how can you even believe that anywhere in his heart he even has even one drop of goodness?" Adam said, very seriously indeed.

"Hey, dramatic much?" I said.

"No, seriously, if you wanna remain out of harm's way, stay at least ten miles away from that guy. Last year there were rumors that he talks to walls, and somebody also said that he practices some voodoo shit. And once he was caught breaking into some graveyard," Ceecee warned.

I raised one eyebrow. Interesting…

"But obviously, his charm and stunning personality made everyone forgive him for all that shit, and he is still the most popular guy in mission," completed Adam.

Before I could remark, my cell phone started ringing.

It turned out to be my mom. She had called to inform me that we were eating dinner with the rest of the Ackerman family that night. So I should be ready by 7 when she would come to pick me up. And obviously, she didn't forget to leave out that I should dress 'nicely'.

And that meant that if I wanted to be ready in time for dinner I would have to leave the beach then.

Adam agreed to drive me back as long as I sat in the passenger seat. Even though she probably felt a little hurt, Ceeccee didn't show it.

And soon, after being dropped, I quickly got changed into this really gorgeous short black dress which showed off my curvy figure.

Seeing the watch strike 7, I wore my heels, and I left to stand near the gates of the Resort, to wait for my mom, who had earlier gone with Andy to pick out curtains for the new home (Ughh).

But however, when I reached to gates, instead of finding Andy's car waiting for me, I found none other than the Paul Slater standing, with his trade mark smirk plastered over his face.

And I should say one thing: he really was sexy!

**Okay, that's it for Chapter two. And I truly am very sorry for having take so long too update. Hope you'll liked this chapter. And I swear that Jesse will be in the next chapter. And even Paul, a lot more of Paul. ;)….so review! :)**

**love,**

**mahi.**


End file.
